Surrenders
by siusan
Summary: Ich, Lily Evans, hasse James Potter. Und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern! Oder etwa doch? 7. kapitel ist da!
1. 1 Kapitel

Disclaimer: Nur die Handlung gehört mir, der Rest ist von Joanne K. Rowling!

Meine erste Harry Potter Fanfic. Ich bin in letzter Zeit ein ziemlicher Fan von Lily und James Fanfics geworden. Und mir sind ein paar Ideen für so eine Geschichte im Kopf herumgespukt. Ich hoffe meine Story gefällt euch.

Enjoy it! *zwinker*

##########################

Ich war wieder zurück.

Hogwarts erhob sich majestätisch vor meinen Augen. Ich freute mich auf dieses Jahr, hoffte aber, dass das sechste Schuljahr nicht mehr so stressig werden würde wie das fünfte.

Ich hatte alle meine ZAG Prüfungen im vergangenen Jahr mit guten Ergebnissen abgeschlossen.

Nachdem ich den Brief in den Ferien erhalten hatte, war ich überglücklich gewesen. Es konnte nur gut weitergehen.

Die vertraute Stimme von Hagrid rief: „Erstklässler hierher!" und holte mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Ich lächlte ihn kurz an und machte mich dann gemeinsam mit meinen Freundinnen Alice und Molly auf den Weg zu den „Pferdelosen" Kutschen. Wir hatten uns viel zu erzählen. Von unseren Urlauben in fernen Ländern, und auch wenn mal etwas nicht so interessant war, konnten wir uns stundenlang darüber unterhalten. Ich war mit ihnen schon seit der ersten Klasse befreundet und seitdem waren wir unzertrennlich.

Na ja, zumindest fast. Es war ein anderes Thema, wenn es um Jungs ging. Alice war schon seit einem Jahr mit Longbottom zusammen. Und bei Molly und Weasley schien es seit letztem Jahr ebenfalls zu funken.

Doch dagegen hatte ich nichts. Solange sie nicht neben mir stundenlang knutschten (Alice) oder wie in Trance lächelnd vor sich hinstarrten (Molly).

Ich hingegen, bevorzugte es lieber alleine zu sein. Zwar hatte ich zwei Freunde gehabt, aber ich war nicht wirklich glücklich dabei. Ich fühlte mich dann immer so eingeengt.

Keiner von diesen Typen hatte je solch eine Reaktion bei mir bewirkt, wie Longbottom bei Alice.

Ich wünschte mir eine Liebe, so wie im Film. Zwar war das ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, aber man durfte ja noch hoffen!

Und als alte Jungfer würde ich zumindest nicht altern. Eigentlich wollte ich erst mit einem Jungen schlafen, wenn ich ihn liebte, aber daraus wahr wohl nichts geworden. Greg Mavin ein Junge aus Hufflepuff, mit dem ich letztes Jahr gegangen war, hatte mich zweimal herumbekommen. Es zählte nicht zu meinen schönsten Erlebnissen. Aber ich hatte es hinter mich gebracht.

Inzwischen waren wir in der großen Halle eingetroffen. Alice und Frank gingen vor mir, Hand in Hand und nahmen am Gryffindor Tisch Platz. Molly und ich quetschten uns daneben hin. Ich blickte mich kurz in der Halle um. Dumbledore würde wohl bald seine Rede halten. Meist war sie sehr erheiternd.

Der sprechende Hut lag schon bereit und wartete ungeduldig darauf, endlich seine Auswahl treffen zu dürfen.

Und da fiel mein Blick auf IHN!

Wie immer war er und Sirius von blöden, ach-ich-bin-ja-so-hübsch, Tussen umgeben.

Als hätte er meinen Blick gespürt, blickte Potter kurz auf und lächelte mich mit dieser Macholache an. Angewidert verdrehte ich die Augen und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit dem goldenen Teller vor mir zu. Mit Molly war leider nichts anzufangen. Arthur war gekommen. Ich war also umzingelt.

Wieder ließ ich meinen Blick über die Menschenmasse wandern. Und wieder kam ER mir unter die Augen.

Der von allen geliebte, angehimmelte, Sucher von Gryffindor, James Potter. Ich war ihm zum Glück im Zug entkommen. Sein liebstes Hobby war es, mir auf die Nerven zu fallen. Mit seinem ach-so-unwiderstehlichem Charme und seiner Fragerei, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen würde.

Ich hatte mir schon oft die Frage gestellt, warum immer ich?

Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon alle anderen durch. Und brauchte dringend Abwechslung. Denn an diese Schönheitsköniginnen reichte ich nicht heran.

Die mit ihren 90-60-90 Maßen.

Ich meine, ich war nicht dick. Hatte keinen Schwabbelbauch oder Übergewicht. War genau richtig. Aber meine Schokoladesucht zeigte sich an manchen Stellen und einen Muskeldurchzogenen Körper hatte ich auch nicht vorzuweisen. Aber ich war zufrieden mit mir. Nicht magersüchtig, nicht dick. Mit meinem roten Haar, dass mich ein bisschen hervorhob, meinen grünen Augen und vor allem mit meiner Intelligenz. Und ich verachtete diese Mädchen, die sich an diese Schulhengste schmissen. Wie Motten. Die Licht umschwirrten.

Nach dem Essen, verbot uns Dumbledore wieder in den Wald zu gehen, sagte uns die Hogsmeade Wochenenden berichtete uns sonst alles wichtige und wünschte uns anschließend eine Gute Nacht.

Meine beiden Freundinnen hatten noch nicht vor, in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, also machte ich mich eben alleine auf den Weg. Hin und wieder nickte ich wem aus anderen Häusern zu, die ich kannte.

Ich war hundemüde und wollte am liebsten sofort schlafen. Doch leider wurde daraus nichts! Potter war im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey Evans!"

„Potter!" ein kurzes Nicken folgte meinerseits.

„Wie waren deine Ferien? Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte er zuckersüß.

„Oh ja, ich habe mich schon so nach deinem Anblick von totaler Männlichkeit gesehnt." gab ich mit einem Augenrollen zurück.

„Schön. Denn ich wollte dich gerade fragen, ob du nicht am nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende mit mir ausgehen willst? Na, wie wär's mit uns beiden?"

„Nein! Die Antwort lautet immer NEIN, Potter! Wie lauten Lily Evans wichtigste Regeln? Nummer 1 Geh niemals mit James Potter aus!, Nummer 2 Geh niemals mit James Potter aus!, Nummer 3 Geh niemals mit James Potter aus! Hast du das jetzt endlich begriffen?" klärte ich ihn auf.

„Ich denke nicht. Aber du kannst es mir ja noch mal sagen. Du bist heiß, wenn du dich so aufregst."

„Ich werde jetzt gehen!" gab ich mit einem Seufzen von mir. Es lief immer auf dasselbe hinaus. Er machte mir Komplimente, in Momenten, in denen ich ihn am liebsten an die Wand gespachtelt hätte.

„Ach ja, ich vergaß, du ließt ja so gerne." meinte er sarkastisch.

„Tja, die Buchhelden benehmen sich ja auch wie Gentlemen, im Gegensatz zu manch anderen." warf ich ihm an den Kopf.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ja."

„Tja, deine Covers sehen immer recht, nun ja, ..........die abgebildeten Personen scheinen nicht viel von vollständige Bekleidung zu halten."

„Na und?" woher wusste er, dass ich hin und wieder diese Schmuddelromane laß?

„Und, sie vögeln mit den Frauen und kommen erst am Ende darauf, wie sehr sie sie lieben. Und natürlich müssen sie sich mit ihren Narben von Schlachten brüsten." ergänzte er, „ wo wir gerade dabei sind."

Er zog seinen schwarzen Rollkragen nach unten und entblößte dabei eine feine weiße Linie am Schlüsselbein.

„Die hier habe ich mir letztes Jahr beim Quidditch spielen eingefangen. Weißt du noch, als ich damals aus zwanzig Meter Höhe vom Besen gefallen bin und Remus noch schnell einen Weichheitszauber ausgesprochen hat, damit ich weicher falle."

„Du musst schreckliche Schmerzen ausgestanden haben!" mit einem Gähnen betrachtete ich ihn.

Ohne darauf einzugehen sprach er weiter.

„Ist sie nicht riesig?"

„Wahnsinn!" bemerkte ich trocken.

„Was ist jetzt mich dem nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende? Wann werden wir uns treffen?" erkundigte er sich nebenbei.

„Gar nicht, Schätzchen!"

„Wir werden sehen, Evans, wir werden sehen."

„Nur in deinen Träumen, Potter!" blaffte ich ihn an.

„Gib es endlich zu, Evans, du stehst auf mich. Alle Mädchen stehen auf mich und vergöttern mich. Sogar die, mit Freund."

„Endlich hast du es erraten, Jamsie. Seit unserer ersten Begegnung sehne ich mich danach, von dir gevögelt zu werden, um mit den davon erzeugten verbalen Ergüssen meinen Flüssigkeitshaushalt wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Oh Potter, oh Potter."

"Wir werden sehen, Evans, wir werden sehen." meinte er nur noch einmal und verschwand durch das Porträtloch.

Und jetzt drückt auf diesen Knopf und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet!

         |

         |

         \/


	2. 2 Kapitel

Disclaimer: Es gehört wieder einmal nichts mir! Nur die Handlung ist alles meins!! *böseguck*  
  
Sie hatte „Nein" gesagt. Sie hatte schon wieder „Nein" gesagt.  
  
Warum tat sie das?  
  
Er war doch so ein hübsches Kerlchen. Und er war Sucher im Quidditchteam. Zählte das denn gar nichts?  
  
Warum hatte es ihm dieses Mädchen bloß so angetan? Sie war freundlich, na ja .... vielleicht nicht zu ihm, ..... aber zu allen anderen. Und sie war so unglaublich schön.  
  
Ihr rotes Haar leuchtete schon von weitem und ihre grünen Augen hatten so ein gewisses Funkeln.  
  
Und sie war nicht leicht zu haben. Bot ihm Gegenparole. Das gefiel ihm!  
  
Andere Mädchen hüpften, nach ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, sofort zu ihm ins Bett. Langsam begann ihn das zu langweilen. Er suchte neue Herausforderungen, wie sie endlich richtig zu verlieben und ein bisschen ernsthafter zu werden. Aber nur ein bisschen. Er konnte diese Streiche nicht einfach so lassen.  
  
Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Lily noch eine bedeutende Rolle in seinem Leben spielen würde.  
  
Eine von alledem nichts ahnende Lily Evans saß am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle, ein Stück Toast vor sich und brütete über ihrem Stundenplan. Er war gar nicht mal so übel. Nur leider begann di Woche mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Zaubertränke war an sich nicht so schlimm, aber zur Freude aller Gryffindors durften sie diese Stunden, im Kerker eingepfercht, mit den Slytherins verbringen.  
  
„Morgen Lil!" kam der verschlafene Gruß von Alice.  
  
„Morgen! Gut geschlafen?" erkundigte ich mich.  
  
„Mmmmmh." war die Antwort.  
  
So war das mit Alice. Sie war am Morgen immer so voller Tatendrang.  
  
Wortlos kauten wir auf unserem Frühstück. Molly hatte wohl gerade besseres zu tun, als zu frühstücken. Vielleicht hatte es ja etwas mit Weasley zu tun.  
  
Jetzt mussten wir uns aber wirklich beeilen, sonst würden wir noch zu spät kommen. Die letzen Reste von unserem Frühstück wurden in den Mund gestopft und kauend machten wir uns auf den Weg in Richtung Kerker. Molly und Arthur stießen zu uns. Händchenhaltend. Jetzt war es wohl endlich offiziell. Und auch Longbottom traf mit uns zusammen.  
  
Die beiden Pärchen nahmen an einem der Pulte Platz.  
  
Na toll!  
  
Hey, Lily an ihre Freundinnen – HALLO! *wink* war mein verzweifelter, stummer Schrei.  
  
Unsicher nahm ich an einem Tisch hinter ihnen Platz.  
  
Reiß dich zusammen Lily Evans. so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Sein nicht immer so anhänglich!  
  
In diesem Moment betraten Potter und seine Freunde den Kerker.  
  
Ich wusste er würde sich zu mir setzen. Ich hatte dieses Gefühl, das ich immer hatte, bevor ich von einem Lehrer aufgerufen wurde.  
  
Sei lieb Lily, sei lieb zu Potter, flüsterte mir eine leise Stimme zu.  
  
„Hallo Evans! Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" fragte James fröhlich.  
  
„Setz dich." erwiderte ich knapp.  
  
Er starrte mich kurz etwas verwundert an, nahm dann aber Platz und kramte seine Sachen aus diesem etwas komisch aussehenden, grünen Rucksack hervor. Von der Seite sah er gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Das war mir ja noch gar nicht aufgefallen! Es geschehen noch Wunder. Lily Evans findet James Potter sogar süß!  
  
Lily Tamara Sharleen Evans! Ich bin entsetzt! Fall ihm doch gleich um den Hals! Mit einem Kopfschütteln streifte ich diese lästigen Gedanken ab.  
  
„Hast du deine Meinung geändert? Ich kann auch wieder gehen."  
  
James holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
„Was?" fragte ich unwirsch.  
  
„Du hast den Kopf geschüttelt. Ich kann wieder gehen wenn du willst." Ich weiß ja wie die oft auf mich reagierst, wollte er fast noch hinzufügen. Nämlich äußerst giftig. Aber er verkniff es sich lieber.  
  
„Nein, schon in Ordnung" antwortete ich etwas verwirrt, „ich war nur im Gedanken."  
  
„So, nur im Gedanken, aha."  
  
Er setzte wieder einmal sein Machogrinsen auf.  
  
„In welchen Gedanken."  
  
Darauf würde ich jetzt nicht antworten. Ich gähnte nur gekünstelt.  
  
Er warf mir wieder einen von diesen lästigen Blicken zu. Ich hatte bei ihm manchmal echt Angst seine Triebe würden mit ihm durchgehen und er würde mich hier und jetzt anfallen uns mich in den Hals beißen. So wie es in diesen Naturfilmen immer bei Löwen gezeigt wird.  
  
Es war also besser Abstand zwischen uns beide zu bringen. Ich streckte meine Handfläche seitlich von meinem Kopf, sodass ich ihn nicht mehr ansehen musste. Hier durfte ich nicht ausrasten. So etwas war nur im Gemeinschaftsraum erlaubt. Du musst dich beherrschen Lily. Das ist nur Potters Spiel. Damit er dich endlich dazu kriegt mit ihm auszugehen.  
  
Voller guter Vorsätze begann der Unterricht.  
  
Leider wurden sie zunichte gemacht.  
  
Potter hatte natürlich keine Manieren. Und um die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen, legte er mir mitten in der Stunde seine Hand auf mein Knie. Ganz selbstverständlich. Als ob das sein Recht wäre. Und es blieb auch nicht dabei. Sie schien sich wie von Geisterhand weiter nach oben zu bewegen.  
  
In Zeitlupentempo drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm.  
  
Unschuldig hob er seine Augenbraun und schob die Unterlippe vor.  
  
Das zieht nicht Kleiner! Am liebsten hätte ich ihm mit der Faust so eine verpasst, dass es ihn ans andere Ende des Zimmers geschleudert hätte. Ich packte seine Finger und legte sie unsanft auf sein eigenes Knie. Warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, der sagen sollte Mach-dich-auf-was-gefasst und widmete mich dann wieder dem Unterricht. Allerdings schweiften meine Gedanken immer wieder zu diesem Vorfall.  
  
Was bildet sich dieser Typ, mit dem Pimmel in der Größe einer Erdnuss, eigentlich ein? Sah ich aus, wie eines dieser dahergelaufenen Flittchen, die ihn immer umgarnten? Mit denen konnte er von mir aus ja machen was er wollte, aber nicht mit mir.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne weiter „Vorfälle". Zwar saß ich jetzt in jedem Fach neben Mister Begrabscher aber dem würde ich schon noch Manieren beibringen.  
  
Die Aktion, war wohl nicht so gut gelungen. James ärgerte sich. Er hätte es nicht gleich übertreiben brauchen. Nur weil sie nicht wie üblich ihre Kratzbürstigen Bemerkungen abgegeben hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er das hatte tun dürfen. Aber die Verlockung war einfach zu groß gewesen. Und er musste dies Chance einfach nutzen. Aber er war sich sicher, dass noch etwas auf ihn zukommen würde.  
  
Ich war leider noch nicht dazu gekommen, Potter die Leviten zu lesen. Und es würde wohl auch heute nicht dazu kommen. Ich hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und keinen Nerv dafür, mir gemeine Dinge auszudenken. Und als hätte er das gerochen, stand er in der nächsten Minute auch schon vor mir.  
  
„Da wir uns im unterricht ja jetzt praktisch immer näher kommen, habe ich mir gedacht, wäre das eine gute Gelegenheit um unsere fast Freundschaft zu feiern. Wie wär's, beigleitest du mich am Wochenende nach Hogsmead? Als mein Date versteht sich!" säuselte Potter.  
  
Ich starrte ihn kurz an.  
  
„OK."  
  
Sein Kinn sackte nach unten. Mit großen Augen starrte er mich an.  
  
„Ich hatte schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass meine sympathische Ausstrahlung nicht mehr auf dich wirken würde. Aber wenn ich fragen darf, warum so plötzlich diese Meinungsveränderung?"  
  
„Es ist der einfachste Weg dich endlich, für immer und ewig los zu werden!" erwiderte ich kalt und zog von Dannen.  
  
*************************************  
  
So das war das zweite Kapitel. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!  
  
Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich bei allen Reviewern!! *verbeug* Hab mich total gefreut, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt! *hüpf*  
  
Ich werde das mit dem updaten in Zukunft so halten, dass ich die neuen Kapitel zwei Tage bevor ich sie auf Fanfic.net stelle, auf meiner Homepage (leider funktioniert hier kein URL also lass ich das www weg) ....8ung.at/fanifcs.  
  
Alle von denen ich ein Review bekommen habe werden per E-mail, falls angegeben informiert.  
  
Danke noch mal!  
  
siusan 


	3. 3 Kapitel

Hi!

Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht mehr upgedatet habe, aber ich bin gerade beim Führerschein machen und in der Schule ist es zur Zeit auch sehr stressig!

Aber hier ist mein neues Kapitel!

Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich bei allen Reviewern!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Is this real enough for you                                                                     Ist das wirklich genug für dich  
You were so confused                                                                           du warst so verwirrt  
Now that you've decided to stay                                                           aber da du dich entschieden hast zu bleiben  
We'll remain together                                                                            werden wir zusammen bleiben  
  
You can't abandon me                                                                           du kannst mich nicht aufgeben  
You belong to me                                                                                  du gehörst zu mir  
  


(Evanescence-Surrender)

Was hatte ich da nur wieder angerichtet!

Lily Evans würde den Samstag mit James Potter ausgehen! Fassungslos starrte ich in meinen Spiegel. War ich noch recht bei Sinnen? Wie hatte ich darauf nur mit „OK!" antworten können?

Aber ich konnte keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Ich wollte kein Feigling sein. Ich hatte mir diese Sache eingebrockt, jetzt musste ich sie auch auslöffeln. Ich würde diesen Tag in typischer Lily hasst Potter Manier hinter mich bringen.

Und dann war ich ihn los! Vielleicht hätte ich das schon viel früher machen sollen!

##############################################

Verdattert ging er den Flur entlang. Sie hatte ja gesagt! Sie hatte tatsächlich ja gesagt! Er musste sich kurz selber kneifen um es wirklich glauben zu können.

„Autsch!"

Jetzt glaubte er es. 

James Potter würde das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende mit Lily Evans verbringen. Sogar nach dieser Aktion, sie er sich im Zaubertränkeunterricht geleistet hatte.

Lily war so süß gewesen, als sie total genervt seine Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel manövrierte.

Und wenn Lily Evans glaubte, dass sie ihn dann einfach so los werden würde, dann hatte sie sich getäuscht.

##############################################

Sieht doch nicht so schlecht aus. Zufrieden betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel.

Gott, du machst dich für Potter zurecht, Lily.

Na und!?

Verscheuchte ich die lästigen Gedanken. Ja, so konnte ich gehen. In meiner neuen Jean, mit dem grünen Top, das meine Augen gut zur Geltung brachte. Es hatte eine ganze Reihe von eng aneinander gereihten Knöpfen, also falls Potter auf dumme Gedanken kommen sollte, sollten sie eine Art Abschreckung darstellen.

Potter wartete schon im Aufenthaltsraum auf mich, ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Er sah ganz ordentlich aus, nicht wie dieser Schulmacho, den er sonst so oft heraushängen ließ.

Nur sein Haar war wie immer total zerzaust. Irgendwie süß!

Es war doch nur Potter. Du hasst diesen Typen, Potter ist nicht irgendwie süß!!

„Hey!" begrüßte er mich.

Er tat so, als wolle er mich umarmen.

„Hallo!" grüßte ich nüchtern und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

Zu viel Körperkontakt mit Potter abgewendet.

„Gehen wir." stellte er fest.

Potter schien das für ein Angeberspiel zu halten. Kaum waren wir in Hogsmeade angekommen versuchte er meine Hand in die Seine zu nehmen.

Ganz vorsichtig tastete sie sich immer näher an die meine. Wollte er mich als seine neue Bettgespielin der Schule und vor allem seinen Freunden vorstellen?

„Wage es und ich werde laut um Hilfe rufen und sagen, dass du mich vergewaltigen wolltest!"

Seine Hand zog sich sofort zurück. Er schien mir ein bisschen blasser geworden zu sein. Ich musste mir ein fieses Lächeln verkneifen.

Oh, ich bin ja soooo böse!

##############################################

Dieses Weib konnte so bösartig sein!

vielleicht war es gerade das, was James so an Lily gefiel. Jetzt musste ihm nur schnell ein Gesprächsthema einfallen. Gerade waren sie bei den 3 Besen angekommen. Galant, wie er fand, hielt er ihr die Türe auf. Mit einem etwas hochnäsigen „Dankesehr!" bedachte sie ihn, dann trat sie ein. Es war schon ziemlich voll. Gemeinsam quetschten sie sich zu einem der Zweiertische in der Ecke.

Für kurze Zeit konnte er ihren Duft einatmen.

Wow! So etwas war ihm bei einem Mädchen ja noch nie aufgefallen!

##############################################

Unser Gespräch war erst einmal für kurze Zeig eingeschlafen, aber dann fing Potter an, munter vor sich hinzuplaudern. Und es war erstaunlich, denn er hatte nicht nur diesen furchtbaren Sinn für Humor, der sich immer in seinen Streichen wiederspiegelte. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht, wie über seine Schilderung des Zaubertrankunterrichts oder die Standpauken, die er und Sirius wöchentlich erhielten.

Bei den Geschichten, die er erzählen konnte, kam ich mir wie Ms. Valium vor. Für seine siebzehn Jahre hatte er schon ziemlich viel angestellt und erlebt, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.

Gegen mein Befürchtungen wurde der Nachmittag doch erträglich. Ja, ich stellte sogar fest, dass James eigentlich sogar ein anständiger und netter Junge war. Man könnte auch sagen, dass ich ihn in diesen wenigen Sunden sogar ein bisschen liebgewonnen hatte.

Was natürlich ein großer Fortschritt in Lily Evans Leben war.

Auf dem weg zurück nach Hogwarts, machten wir noch einen kleinen Abstecher zum See.

„Das war heute ein schöner Tag. Danke." sagte ich.

„Mmmh."

Was für ein Antwort!

„Warum bist du nicht schon viel früher mit mir ausgegangen?"

Mit einem Mal war er ganz ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht recht. Vielleicht weil du mir tierisch auf die Nerven gegangen bist?"

Das entlockte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Ja, ich war schon ein verdammt zähes Bürschchen! Aber war um warst du immer so brüsk? Du bist nett und höflich, aber du lässt, außer Molly und Alice, niemanden so richtig an dich heran. Ich habe dich beobachtet."

„Ähm, nun ja, ...", Gott was sollte ich darauf antworten?

„Ich habe keine besonders gute Erfahrung mit Fremden gemacht. Meine Grundschulzeit war ein Alptraum. Ich wurde nur schief angekuckt, ausgenutzt und man tratschte ständig hinter meinem Rücken. Und da mich selbst meine Schwester für einen Freak hält und meine ganze Familie und ihre ganzen Bekannten gegen mich aufzuhetzen versucht, bin ich vorsichtig geworden gegenüber Menschen.

Vermutlich hast du recht James, ich bin ein bisschen verschlossen. Ich habe Angst mich vor anderen Menschen zu öffnen."

„Verstehe. Ich hätte auch Angst vor anderen, wenn mich nicht einmal meine Schwester ausstehen kann."

Er nahm meine kalte Hand in die seine. Sie war warm und drückte meine leicht. Ich sah zu ihm auf.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen, diese Angst zu überwinden."

Ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Du glaubst du kannst das ja?" neckte ich ihn.

„Ja, und ich habe auch schon einen Plan wie!"

„Ach ja?"

„Mmmh."

Und mit diesem Worte, oder nicht Worte, zog er mich an sich und küsste mich, so wie mich noch nie jemand geküsst hatte.

###############################################

So ich hoffe das hat euch gefallen!

Reviews sind jederzeit erwünscht!

**@ Lady Romantique**: Freut mich, das ich dir die BVW Stunde ein bisschen verkürzen konnte! Danke an mein Freundin und Betareaderin!

**@ ****Bbabygirl**: Danke für dein Review! :-)

**@Hermy-ne**: Auch dir danke! Habe mich sehr gefreut!

**@ Grinsekatze**: Hoffe du bist mit dieser Lösung zufrieden!

**@ Nevalwen**: Danke, Danke für dein Review!!


	4. 4 Kapitel

Ich bin endlich wieder da! Und hier habt ihr ein neues Kapitel! Enjoy it!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich für die vielen netten Reviews bedanken! Ich widme dieses Kapitel allen meinen Lesern!

Disclaimer: Es gehört wieder einmal nichts mir! Nur die Story ist meine!

#############################################

Breathe in and take my life in you _Atme tief ein und nimm mein Leben in dich auf  
_No longer myself only you _ich bin nicht länger ich selbst sondern nur noch du_  
There's no escaping me my love _du kannst vor meiner Liebe nicht davonlaufen_  
Surrender _nicht aufgeben_  
  
Darling there's no sense in running _Liebling, es macht keinen Sinn vor mir davonzulaufen_  
You know I will find you _du weißt doch,. dass ich dich finden werde_  
Everything is perfect now _alles ist perfekt so wie es ist_  
We can live forever _wir werden für immer und leben_

You can't abandon me _du kannst mich nicht aufgeben_  
You belong to me _du gehörst doch zu mir_

(Evanescence-Surrender) 

Lily Evans war von James Potter geküsst worden! Als ich mich an diesem Sonntagmorgen im Spiegel betrachtete, war ich ziemlich verwirrt. Es war nur ein Kuss gewesen und in gewisser Hinsicht auch doch nicht. Es war als wäre ein Feuerwerk in meinem Kopf explodiert und jetzt, Stunden später konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an die Faszination, dieses Feuerwerk noch einmal erleben zu wollen. Vor allem konnte ich nicht aufhören, an den Jungen zu denken, der das bei mir bewirkt hatte.

Auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte, aber ich war bis über beide Ohren in James verliebt.

Und durch diese Verliebtheit, fühlte ich mich nackt und schutzlos ihm gegenüber. Auch wenn er mich so behandelt hatte, als wäre ich etwas besonderes, war ich mir doch nicht sicher, ob das nicht alles nur ein Trick war um endlich bei seien Freunden sagen zu können, er hätte den unnahbaren, unsicheren harten Brocken Lily Evans geknackt.

Und ich wollte mich nicht in diese Ich-bin-Potter-verfallen Schublade quetschen lassen.

Er hatte sie endlich! Lily Evans, er hatte mit Lily Evans am See rumgeknutscht. Eigentlich hätte er mit Sirius eine Wette abschließen sollen. Damit hätte er sich sein Taschengeld ein wenig aufbessern können. Und auch wenn es lange gedauert hatte, Lily Weichzukochen, hatte es sich letztenendes gelohnt. Nun war sie ihm verfallen, wie so viele andere Mädchen.

Das sollte ihn eigentlich freuen, er sollte sich in seinem Ego bestätigt fühlen, aber das tat er nicht. Er hatte nur immer dieses angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn er an sie dachte, wenn er nur ihren Namen leise vor sich hinmurmelte. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich verliebt. Zum erstenmal so richtig. Bei den anderen Ladies hatte er nur die übliche Show abgezogen. Ein paar Komplimente, erste scheue Küsse, wilde Knutschorgien an seien „spezial" Plätzen und danach das Rein-Raus-Programm mit kurzen Vorspiel. Das war er schließlich den Mädchen schuldig gewesen.

Aber bei Lily war es anders. Seine Gedanken galten nicht dem, wie er sie am schnellsten rumkriegen konnte, sondern diese ganzen banalen Dinge, wie ob sie ihn wohl mochte und wie er ihr eine Freude machen konnte, damit er ihr Lächeln wieder sah.

James war verwirrt.

Sehr verwirrt!

Sirius konnte er in diesem Fall nicht um Rat fragen, denn dieser würde ihn auslachen und es in der ganzen Schule erzählen. Sirius war ein furchtbares Klatschweib. Und wenn er länger darüber nachdachte wirklich helfen konnte ihm Remus oder Sirius nun wirklich nicht. Vielleicht Tipps geben, aber keinesfalls konnten sie ihm helfen, dass sich Lily mit ihm zusammentat.

Aber bevor er sich diesem Problem stellte, wollte er erst einmal Frühstücken gehen, denn mit vollem Magen würde er viel besser über dieses Problem nachdenken können!

Ein nettes, gemurmeltes „Morgen!" ließ mich von meinem Rührei aufblicken. Das stand er. James in seiner ganzen Pracht.

Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen sich röteten. Verlegen gab ich auch einen murmelnden Gruß von mir. Er setzte sich mir gegenüber. Sein Teller war wie immer mit allem möglichen beladen. Ich hatte mich schon oft gefragt, wie er das alles verdrücken konnte und dabei so schlank bleiben konnte. Wie konnte er vor allem heute so viel essen. Ich hatte keinen Hunger. Seit einer halben Stunde schon stocherte ich in meinem Rührei herum.

Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir. Auch wenn ich mich bemühte eine Weile nicht zu ihm zu schauen, konnte ich es nicht verhindern. Ich musste einfach in dieses Gesicht sehen. Ich wollte in seine Augen schauen, seine Züge beobachten. Als ich ihn ansah, lächelte er mich frech an.

Darauf wurde ich noch röter. Ich kam mir schon so vor wie ein Mensch mit einer Tomate auf dem Kopf und als James, diese Schwachkopf, meine Verlegenheit bemerkte, fing er noch mehr an zu lachen. Verflucht!

Gab es denn keinen Zauber, der einem helfen konnte, die Gesichtsfarbe zu erhalten?

Ich wollte ihm mit einem genervten-Lily-wird-dich-gleich-töten Blick strafen, aber heute wollte er mir nicht so recht gelingen.

Aber James schien die Bedeutung zu kapieren, denn sein so gemeines Lächeln erstarb sofort.

„Ähm, ... gut geschlafen?" fragte er.

„Ja, danke! .... und selbst?" konterte ich.

„Mmmh." meinte er, dann fügte er mit einem Flüstern hinzu, „ ich habe von dir geträumt."

Ich war etwas überrascht über dies Antwort. Meinte er das etwa ernst?

Inzwischen hatte er die hälfte seines Tellers vertilgt. Mit vollem Mund erkundigte er sich:

„ Wenn ich hier fertig bin, kann ich dann kurz mit dir draußen reden?"

„Ja klar! Ähm ... ich meine natürlich!" versuchte ich meine Aufregung zu verbergen.

Damit war unser Gespräch fürs erste erstorben.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Über was er wohl mit mir reden wollte? Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl ließ ich meine Finger knacken.

Wir schlenderten gerade über das Schlossgelände. Das Wetter war traumhaft schön. Viele Schüler waren draußen, um zu lernen oder faul im Gras herumzuliegen.

James führte mich zu einer etwas abgelegenen Stelle, nahe dem Verbotenen Wald. Er zauberte eine flauschige Decke hervor, damit wir nicht im feuchten Gras sitzen mussten. Um uns herum herrschte Stille, nur das singen der Vögel war zu hören und weit entferntes Gelächter.

„Lily..?" begann er und brach dann doch wieder ab. Ermutigend lächelte ich ihn an. Was wollte er sagen? Langsam wurde ich ein wenig ungeduldig!

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich das sagen soll!" begann er nochmals.

„Was sagen?" fragte ich.

„Ich, ich wollte fragen, oder sagen, ...ähm ... Lily ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, und möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Was ... was meinst du?"

Sorry, aber es hat nicht alle meine Formatierungen übernommen! hoffe ihr kennt euch aus!

So das war's! Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen! Nur nette natürlich! ;-)

Danke für ihre nette Kritik sagen möchte ich an:

Sailam: wir sind doch alle Schönheiten!

Miss Shirley-Blythe: Danke! vor dir verbeug gerührt bin

ginsekatze: also ein genie würde ich mich nicht nennen!

Kissymouse: Hoffe das gibt ein paar antworten

Sweetgirly :Danke für dein Lob! freu

fitsch: nee, es ist noch nicht schluss

vali: schnell genug? asche auf mein haupt!

Melle150590: Gracias! (hoffe das ist richtig geschrieben!)

Lady Romantique: Dank dir Sweet!

Kathy: Merci!

wickedsnake: danke dir, gemeine Schnecke!

kara: Freut mich, dass ich dir helfen konnte!

Majani: Ich will noch mal so ein tolles Review!

Vamp. Hoffe das war schnell genug!

Lana18: Danke,

Remus-Fan Danke, Danke!

hab das Praktikum jetzt endlich hinter mir, oder sollte ich traurig sein, weil ich wieder Schule habe?


	5. 5 Kapitel

Wir waren zusammen!

Jetzt schon seit vier Wochen!

Es war irgendwie total surreal, aber es entsprach doch der Wahrheit.

Total verrückt, wie sehr sich unser Leben ändern konnte, vor einem Monat hätte ich James noch am liebsten umgebracht und jetzt war ich seine FREUNDIN!

Molly und Alice hatten mich erst einmal total entgeistet angesehen. In gewisser Weise waren sie fassungslos, vielleicht hätten sie wirklich nie daran gedacht, dass es James bei ihrer Freundin schafft.

Aber ich sollte es nicht so ausdrücken.

Ich war mir sicher, dass James es ernst meinte.

Und auch wenn die ganze Schule so tat als hätte er endlich mit mir geschlafen, was er nicht hatte, und Sirius blöde Sprüche riss, war es mir doch gleichgültig, solange ich nur mit James zusammensein konnte.

Jetzt, wenn schönes Wetter war, lagen wir oft auf der Wiese nahe dem See, lasen, redeten küssten uns. Vor allem küssten wir uns.

Wie ein ganz normales Paar eben.

Ich war glücklich.

Das musste man mir ziemlich gut ansehen, denn sogar die Lehrer hatten von uns beiden mitbekommen und bemerkten oftmals in unsere Richtung:

„Bitte kein Händchenhalten oder Knutschen während des Unterrichts!"

Diese Worte waren bei keinem anderen Paar gefallen und wir versuchten es doch während des Unterrichts uns zu konzentrieren und die Finger voneinander zu lassen.

Am Samstag in vier Tagen war das nächste Quidditchspiel angesetzt: Gryffindor gegen Ravenclav.

James war nachmittags fast immer beim Training, die einzige Zeit die wir nicht zusammen verbrachten.

Dann hatte ich ein bisschen Zeit für mich, das genoss ich. Auch wenn ich genauso glücklich war, wenn James wiederkam.

Da war er ja wieder!

Aufgeregt beobachtete ich ihn von meinem Stuhl aus und wartete darauf, dass mich James in der Bibliothek wahrnahm.

Als ich endlich in seinem Blickfeld lag, was meiner Meinung nach viel zu lange gedauert hatte, lächelte er mich an und kam an meinen Tisch.

„Hallo Schönheit!" begrüßte er mich.

Darauf folgte ein kurzer Kuss.

„Hallo Quidditchspieler!" grüßte ich.

Darauf folgte ein kurzer Kuss.

„Wie war das Training?" wollte ich wissen.

„Anstrengend und einsam ... und nicht halb so gut wie das."

„Was?" fragte ich verwirrt.

Darauf folgte ein langer Kuss.

„Was wollen wir heute Abend machen?" fragte er und setzte sich dabei neben mich.

„Lernen!" seufzte ich und tat so als wäre mein Buch über Wasserpflanzen furchtbar interessant.

„Keine Lust." war James Kommentar.

Er küsste kurz meinen Hals. Dabei spürte ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut und wie sein etwas kratziges Kinn mich berührte.

Ein wohliger Schauer lief über meinen Rücken.

„Du hattest gestern schon keine Lust." erinnerte ich ihn.

Er hatte die Arme um meine Taille geschlungen und seine Hände unter meinen Pullover geschoben. Und seine Hände waren gerade auf der Suche nach meinem Blusenknopf.

Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein. Hier mitten in der Bibliothek, während ich beim lernen war, musste er anfangen an mir anfangen herumzuspielen.

Konnte er damit nicht warten bis wir alleine waren, dann konnte ich dasselbe mit ihm machen ...

Gott, hatte ich sündige Gedanken!

Heute war Samstag. Der Tag des Spiels.

Ich war eigentlich nicht ein solcher Quidditchfan. Es war toll sich ein Spiel anzusehen, aber ich ging lieber hin, wegen der Atmosphäre und der vielen Leute. Ich liebte es sie zu beobachten wie sie in Extase gerieten und man kam sich in einem Haufen von Leuten so allein vor.

Man war nicht eine Person sondern eine Gruppe egal ob man im wirklichen Leben auch dazu gehörte oder nicht.

Aber heute war ich wohl auch einer dieser hysterischen Personen, die ihre Mannschaft anfeuerten.

Mein Freund war heute schon früh aufgebrochen, ich hatte ihn noch gar nicht gesehen. Wie das klang, mein Freund!

Jedenfalls war das ganze Schloss in Aufruhr, statt zu frühstücken ging ich runter zum See. Dort war jetzt niemand und man entkam dieser Horde von singenden Schülern.

Im Stadion traf ich dann Alice und Molly. Leider hatte ich das Pech, dass Sirius hinter uns saß und so konnte man nicht seinen „Späßen" entgehen.

Zurzeit nervte er uns verbal, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er noch Stinkbomben und jede Menge gemeiner Streiche in petto hatte.

Am liebsten hätte ich ihm eins übergebraten.

„Na und was ist da zwischen meinem Freund und dir? Hein, hein, hein?" fragte er mit der Stimme eines Kleinkindes.

„Hey, was wird da wohl zwischen deinem Freund und mir sein, hm?" fragte ich zurück und leckte mir dabei über die Lippen.

„Er ist echt gut ... ." meinte ich weiter und stöhnte leise dabei als wäre ich im Gedanken bei einer ganz bestimmten Sache.

Da fing er an Alice zu nerven. Aber ein böser Blick und ein bisschen Wedeln mit dem Zauberstab von Longbottom brachte Sirius erneut zum Schweigen.

Dann ging ein erfreuter Ausruf durch das Stadion. Das Spiel begann.

Der Ravenclav Sprecher begrüßte gemeinsam mit Professor MacGonagall das Publikum und wünschte den Mannschaften, der einen mehr als der anderen, viel Glück.

Ich brauchte nicht lange um James in der Luft auszumachen. Es war toll ihm beim Fliegen zuzusehen wie er seine Runden drehte und dabei immer ein paar Einlagen machte um dem Publikum zu zeigen, was er konnte.

Angeber!

Aber ein süßer und mein Angeber!

Es sah nicht so gut aus für uns Gryffindors. Wir lagen bereits nach zehn Minuten vierzig Punkte hinten.

Es war also Zeit, dass sie sich etwas anstrengten. Oder, dass James den Schnatz fing.

Ich wollte noch nie so sehr wie heute, dass die Gyffindors siegten. Und als sie dann einen Treffer nach dem anderen machten, glaubte ich es sei der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens. Ziemlich bescheuert sich so in einen Sport hineinzusteigern!

Dann von einer Sekunde zur andern hatte James den Schnatz entdeckt und stürzte sich zu Boden.

Mir blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, ich hatte ziemliche Angst, dass ihm etwas passieren würde. Und ich wollte ja schließlich noch etwas mit ihm anfangen können.

Als er schon fast gegen den Boden knallte, riss er seinen Besen wieder nach oben und hielt etwas goldenes in seiner Hand.

Das Spiel war vorbei!

Wir hatten gewonnen! Freudengeschrei mischte sich mit Enttäuschten Lauten! Ich fiel den umherstehenden um den Hals, sogar Sirius!

Ich wartete den Ansturm etwas ab, bis ich mich die Tribüne hinunterwagte. Um gleich zu gratulieren, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen. Ich wollte James um den Hals fallen und ihn mit Küssen überhäufen! Mein Herz schwoll fast über vor Stolz, ich war mit dem Sucher von Gryffindor zusammen und er hatte dieses Spiel todesmutig gewonnen.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt und auf mein Klopfen reagierte niemand, also wagte ich mich in die Höhle des Löwen.

„Oh!" entwich es mir.

„Da störe ich wohl bei etwas!" sagte ich während ich mich umdrehte und Tränen meine Wangen hinabkullerten.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen für ihre Netten Reviews! Ohne euch würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht weiterschreiben!

Und jetzt drückt auf den kleinen Knopf da unten! Würde mich sehr freuen!


	6. 6 Kapitel

Ich hatte ihn erwischt.

Erwischt wie er mit einer anderen rummachte. Vielleicht war rummachten ja etwas übertrieben, denn ich hatte sie nur küssen sehen, aber ich neigte dazu etwas zu übertreiben.

Es tat weh.

„Lily, warte!" schrie James mir nach.

Ich hörte wie seine laufenden Schritte näher kamen.

Wollte ich ihn sehen? Nein. Ja! Ich wollte ihm zwischen die Beine treten!

Aber was hätte mir das gebracht. Wenn ich das mit verheulten Augen und verletztem Blick tat.

Dabei musste ich berechnend aussehen.

„Lily, bitte!" er hatte mich erwischt und berührte meinen Arm.

Ich liebte es seine Hände auf mir zu spüren. Kurz schloss ich die Augen, ehe ich mich umdrehte.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst ..." fing er an aber ich fiel ihm ins Wort.

„So, wie ist es denn dann? Du bist zufällig mit Stellas Lippen zusammengestoßen. Vielleicht war es ja nur ein alter Freunde Kuss, schließlich seid ihr doch alte Bettgefährten oder etwa nicht?" schrie ich ihn an.

„Nein so war das nicht!" begann er noch mal, „ Warum sollte ich Stella küssen wollen, wenn ich doch dich habe?"

Darauf wusste ich nichts zu sagen, ich wusste nur, dass ich schrecklich enttäuscht war.

Enttäuscht von ihm.

Vor allem enttäuscht von mir.

Er war doch nur ein kleiner Frauenheld, auf den ich auch hereingefallen war. Gott sei Dank hatte ich nicht mit ihm geschlafen.

Ich wandte mich wieder um, um zu gehen, aber er stellte sich vor mich.

„Was soll ich den mit Stella? Ich wollte gerade zu dir als sie vor mir stand und sich an mich ranmachte und dann standst du plötzlich in der Tür! Glaubst du denn ich hätte ihren Kuss erwidert. Hör mir bitte zu! Ich liebe dich und ich würde nichts tun um dir wehzutun. " sprach er eindringlich.

„Das hast du aber!" schluchzte ich.

Gott, Lily, bitte reiß dich zusammen. Zeig ihm nicht deine Schwäche für ihn.

Ich wollte ihm glauben, aber mein Herz war traurig und verletzt, dass es meinem Verstand nicht gelang es zu überreden.

Auch wenn er gerade behauptet hatte, dass er mich liebt, konnte ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und einfach glauben.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Potter!" fauchte ich und riss mich los.

Jetzt haben wir August. Ich brachte die letzen fünf Schulmonat gut hinter mich. Und nun war ich seit eineinhalb Monaten wieder zu Hause in London. Das letzte Schuljahr würde im September beginnen und ich hatte schon ziemlich Bammel. Ich hatte keine Bedenken, dass ich die Prüfungen nicht schaffte, nein, dazu hatte ich die letzte Zeit genug damit verbracht zu lernen und mich vorzubereiten. Aber ich wollte James nicht wiedersehen. Nie wieder.

Das letzte Schuljahr hatte ich damit verbracht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Was ziemlich gut gewesen war, denn schließlich saßen wir in jedem Fach nebeneinander. Aber inzwischen war ich Meister darin geworden.

Um nicht mehr an ihn denken zu müssen, stürzte ich mich in meine Schülerpflichten. Ich nahm alle Zusatzaufgaben an, die ich kriegen konnte, verbrachte Abende und Nächte in der Bibliothek nur um noch genauer in Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, dazu zähle ich heute auch Männer, Bescheid zu wissen.

Das half ziemlich denn anfangs war die Zeit doch ziemlich schwer. Ich wollte nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken, aber das war nicht gerade einfach, wenn dein Freund eine andere küsst und sich daraufhin die ganze Schule über dich lustig macht.

Ich hasste es gedemütigt zu werden. Das hatte bisher nur meine Schwester perfekt praktiziert. Und wenn es dabei geblieben wäre.

James hatte zwar anfangs noch versucht, mit mir zu reden aber nach meinen erfolgreichen Abgeblocke, hatte er es nach einem Monat aufgegeben.

Er hatte wieder angefangen mit seinen sexy Girls zu flirten und ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht dabei geblieben ist.

Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren!

Er war der Schulhengst, ich hätte das doch nur kaputt gemacht!

Es tat unheimlich weh, das mitanzusehen.

Aber inzwischen bin ich James dankbar, dass es so geendet ist. So konnte ich noch die Sache beenden und bin nicht wie eine seiner abgelegten, gevögelten übriggeblieben.

Dennoch, auch wenn ich über ihn hinwegscheine, fürchte ich mich doch, vor dem Schulanfang. Ich bin sogar schon furchtbar nervös, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und einzukaufen. Vielleicht hatte er ja seine Sachen schon gekauft. Der Brief war schließlich schon vorgestern angekommen.

Optimistisch machte ich mich auf den Weg. Vor mich hinsummend bog ich in die Straße ein die die geheimnisvollen Steine verbarg. Es war immer wieder ein schönes Gefühl, wenn sich die Steine teilten und man in die Winkelgasse trat.

Richtige Welt, du hast mich wieder, waren meine Gedanken.

Ich ging kurz die Liste durch und meine Notizen um so am geschicktesten meine Einkäufe zu erledigen.

Ganz dringend brauchte ich einen neuen Umhang und entgegen meiner Planung in der Buchhandlung nur eine halbe Stunde zu verbringen, brauchte ich zwei Stunden bis ich wieder in die Straße trat mit fünf neuen Büchern und mit den neuen Schulbüchern in den Taschen. So schleppte ich mich weiter um meinen Zaubertrankkasten aufzufüllen und ich kaufte mir endlich eine Eule. Das hatte ich schon immer am faszinierernsten Gefunden, man hatte eine Eule als Haustier!

Dann ging ich noch in eine Art Restaurant um meinem leeren Magen etwas Nahrung zuzuführen.

Müde machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause und in diesem Moment, als ich durch die Straße ging, wie sollte es anders sein, stand James plötzlich vor mir.

„Hallo, Lily!" sagte er.

„Hallo." hörte ich mich trocken sagen.

„Hast du schöne Ferien?" ging er weiter im Smalltalk.

„Ja."

„Wow, du schleppst da sicher 10 Kilo mit dir herum!" meinte er mit einem Blick auf meine prallen Taschen.

„Kann schon sein. Ich muss jetzt weiter! Wir sehen uns ja dann in der Schule!" wandte ich mich ab.

„Ja, bis dann, war schön dich zu treffen.!" rief er mir nach.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen.

Vielen Dank an alle die mir ein Feedback geschrieben haben! wickedsnail, unbekannt, Kissymouse, MyLoveIsYourLove! Danke ich liebe euch dafür!

Hoffe dies hier gefällt euch auch und ihr drückt jetzt auf diesen lila Knopf! würde mich sehr freuen!


	7. 7 Kapitel

Vielen Dank an wickedsnail und ladyromantique für ihr Review auf mein letztes Kapitel!

Enjoy it!

Wie immer gehört nichts mir, nur die Handlung. Die Personen sind von der großen Joanne K. Rowling und der Songtext am Anfang von Three Doors Down!

A hundred days had made me older, since  
the last time that I saw your pretty face  
a thousand lies had made me colder and  
I don't think I can look at this the same  
but all the miles had separate  
they disappeared now  
whin I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
and tonight it's only you and me

Für diesen Augenblick mit Stella hasste er sich. Aber was hätte er auch tun solllen?

Sie war, wie vom Imperius-Fluch gesteuert, auf ihn zugekommen. Hatte ohne anzuklopfen seinen Umkleideraum gestürmt und hatte ihn, noch nicht ganz angezogen, nur mit Hosen bekleidet, begonnen abzuknutschen.

Und dann war Lily hereingekommen. Als er ihr zuerst erschrockenes, dann trauriges mit Tränen verziertes Gesicht sah, war er für den ersten Moment perplex.

Dennoch hätte er vermutlich gleich wie sie reagiert.

Wenigstens war er so von Stella losgekommen, aber, nun bekleidet, hatte es nichts gebracht Lily hinterherzulaufen und versuchen zu erklären.

Er hatte ihr, unabsichtlich, gesagt, dass er sie liebte.

Und verflucht, er hatte es auch wirklich ernst gemeint!

Aber er konnte in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie es nur für eine seiner Maschen hielt. Anfangs dachte James, sie bräuchte vielleicht Zeit, bis sie sich wieder mit ihm versöhnen konnte.

Dies stellte sich als falsch heraus. Sie ließ nicht mehr mit sich reden, blockte ab und ging ihm aus dem Weg.

Schließlich gab er auf.

Es brauchte nicht lange, dann fielen die anderen Mädchen wieder her.

Dennoch, es war anders als mit Lily.

Er vermisste sie.

Vermisste ihr Lachen, durch ihr Haar zu fahren, sie zu berühren, ihre Intelligenz und ihre Gegenparole die sie ihm immer noch geboten hatte. Wie damals, an diesem verregneten Nachmittag als sie in der Bibliothek saßen und Hausaufgaben machten. James hatte versucht Lily dazu zu überreden das ganze sein zu lassen und im Gemeinschaftsraum mit den anderen Spaß zu haben.

Sie hatte ihn kurz nachdenklich angesehen, ihre Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen und gesagt: „ Nur weil dir das hier zu langweilig ist und du mit deinem Freunden herumalbern willst, werde ich hier trotzdem weitermache. Und wenn du nicht bald deinen Hundeblick ablegst und deine Hand von meinen Knien nimmst, dann werde ich an dir den neuen Fluch ausprobieren, den wir gerade in Zauberkunst gelernt haben. Ich wette du machst dich gut mit Elfenohren und Flügeln!"  
Dann war er natürlich still gewesen und hatte brav weitergelernt!

Gestern hatte er sie gesehen. Nach den langen, einsamen Monaten des Sommers traf er in der Winkelgasse auf sie, vollgepackt mit Büchern, wie immer und James bildete sich ein, dass sie noch schöner geworden war.

Er musste die Sache wieder in die Hand nehmen und Lily zurückerobern.

Zum letzten Mal brachte ich die Fahrt mit dem Hogwartszug hinter mich.

Ein letztes Mal hörte ich Hagrid „Erstklassler hierher!" rufen.

Mir war schrecklich rührselig zumute. Ich wollte noch nicht, dass es vorbei war. Das hier war mein Zuhause geworden.

Petuina-Freie-Zone wenn man so wollte.

Aber das Jahr war doch noch nicht vorbei, mahnte ich mit etwas.

„Hallo Lily!" riss mich aus den Gedanken.

James, ... ich meine Potter.

„Hi." Ich versuchte das trocken und gelangweilt klingen zu lassen.

„Tja, wir sehen uns ja dann." lächelte er.

„Ich sehne mich jetzt schon nach deinem Anblick sinnlicher Männlichkeit!" gab ich mit rollenden Augen zurück.

Prima, alles war wie früher!

Ich schnappte meinen Koffer, oder vielmehr renkte ich mir fast den Arm aus, weil der Koffer so schwer war, und so schnell es eben ging, wo sind eigentlich diese starken Männer immer wenn am sie braucht, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen.

Die Auswahl der Erstklässer wer wie immer spannend, und ich erlebte sie ein letztes Mal.

Molly und Alice saßen mit ihren Liebsten gleich neben mir. Wir hatten uns viel zu erzählen, schließlich hatten wir uns über die Ferien nicht gesehen und nur selten Briefe geschrieben. Mum und Dad hatten Eulen nicht so gerne. Die machen so viel Dreck hieß es immer!

Später saß ich wieder allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich war gerade in ein Buch vertieft, als James und seine Freunde durch das Portreitloch kamen.

Es war fast wie letztes Jahr, ein schreckliches Déjà-vu!

Ich ignorierte ihn. Darin war ich schließlich Meisterin geworden.

Nur er hatte das scheinbar noch nicht kapiert. Reichte es denn nicht, dass ich mit ihm ausgegangen war und er mir das Herz gebrochen hatte, musste er mich jetzt noch immer das Leben schwer machen?

Als ich das nächst Mal umblätterte und aufsah, blickte ich direkt in seine Augen.

Ich hätte wirklich diesen Selbstverteidigungskurs besuchen sollen.

Dann hätte ich ihn von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, auf Muggelart, auf den Boden verfrachten können.

Schließlich hatte er sich, ohne dass ich Dummkopf es merkte, an mich herangeschlichen!

„Na, alles klar?" zwinkerte er mir zu.

„Bis eben noch."

„Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte er sich.

„Seit wann interessiert dich das?" erwiderte ich kalt.

Seine Gesichtsfarbe war etwas weniger geworden, aber schon bald hatte ihn seine Coolness wieder übermannt.

„Wann gehst du mit mir aus?" fragte er lässig.

Geht das schon wieder los!

Etwas genervt klappte ich mein Buch zu. Das gab ein ziemlich tolles Geräusch von sich, wie das Aufschlagen einer Guillotine.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob ich mich und verschwand durch das Portraitloch.

Nicht recht wissen wohin ich eigentlich gehen sollte, Hauptsache weg von ihm!

„Lily warte!" hörte ich etwas rufen.

Irritiert sah ich mich um, bis ich Jam...Potter sah, der mich nachlief.

Was wollte er denn nun schon wieder?

„Was?" blaffte ich ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich war ein Idiot. Es kam so über mich. Ich hätte nicht schon wieder damit anfangen sollen."

„Und?"

Er atmete kurz durch, dann lächelte er.

Nicht sein Typisches Potter-Lächeln sondern mein James Lächeln, bei dem mir noch immer die Knie nachzugeben drohten.

„Und ... ich ... i... ich wollte dich noch mal um Verzeihung bitten, we ...wegen dieser Sache mit Stella letztes Jahr."

Wow, James Potter stottert!

„Gut, ich verzeihe dir." sagte ich kurz angebunden.

„Ja?" Hoffnung schimmerte in seinem Blick.

„Ja."

Diese Nacht konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich hatte nicht bloß gesagt, dass ich ihm verziehen hatte, es war die Wahrheit.

Nur wusste ich jetzt nicht was das bedeuten sollte!

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich also recht früh zur wichtigsten Mahlzeit des Tages, wieder einmal allein.

Potter uns eine Freunde waren auch schon da. Beim Eintreten in die große Halle bekam ich meinen Stundenplan in die Hand gedrückt, zum letzten Mal.

Den Stundenplan studierend setzte ich mich ans Ende des Tisches. Ab und an drang Gelächter an mein Ohr. Das musste wohl der Fanclub von James und Sirius sein.

Wie dumm konnten Frauen sein?

„Hi Lily!" riss mich aus den Gedanken um die heutigen Zaubertrankstunden. Warum zum Teufel hatte ich bloß dieses Fach gewählt?

„Na, hast du dich auch schon gefragt warum du Zaubertränke gewählt hast?" erkundigte er sich.

Jetzt hatte ich Angst! Konnte er Gedanken lesen, hatte er das bei Wahrsagen gelernt?

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an und nickte nur kurz. Vielleicht huschte auch ein kurzes Lächeln über meine Lippen.

Jedenfalls bemerkte ich, dass sein Fanclub mit Freunden schon ungeduldig zu und herüberschauten.

„Tja, Jamsie du beeilst dich lieber, sonst wirst du noch alleine hier zurückgelassen!" meinte ich mit einem Nicken Richtung Tür.

„Wir sehen uns in Zaubertränke." sagte er und wuschelte dabei durch sein Haar.

„Ich zähle schon die Minuten dahin." bemerkte ich sarkastisch.

So ging das die nächsten Tage, Wochen und Monate. Mal hassten wir uns, mal verstanden wir uns prima. Ich muss sagen ich fand es höchst amüsant.

Der September wechselte in einen kalten und windigen Oktober, dieser in einen noch kälteren, verschneiten November und schließlich kam Weihnachen. Natürlich gab es wie immer einige Zwischenfälle und ein Quidditschspiel. Snape und die Rumtreiber lieferten sich immer wieder heftige Duelle, von denen sie oftmals schlimme Wunden davonturgen, aber für michwar das nicht weiter von Bedeutung. Seitdem Voldemort stärker wurde, befasste ich mich nicht mehr mit Snape und seinen „reinblütigen" Freunden.

Meine Zimmermitbewohner waren über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren. Es war schade dass Molly und Alice nicht da waren, aber ich hatte mich damit abgefunden allein zu sein und zu bleiben.

Ich genoss es mittlerweile. Die Sonne kam öfter zum Vorschein und es war schön um den See zu stapfen.

Sie hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass James auch über die Ferien in Hogwarts blieb.

Heute war der 25. Dezember. James hatte nicht viel geschlafen. Zu viel hing vom heutigen Tag ab.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Und ihr hört ja wie der lila Knopf ruft :"Klick mich an, klick mich an!"


End file.
